Katrins begining
by a Wiccan
Summary: a brief summary of how Katrin met the twins and how the three of them came to be close


**A/N: this is just a one shot about when Katrin met the twins and how they became friends. And yea, Kat is supposed to talk like that.**

Katrin's breath came in a ragged breath gasps as she pushed her body to its limit. Behind her she could hear the struggling breaths of her pursuers. Mentally she cursed as she calculated how close behind her they were.

'Sure, just a small task. Look around and make sure none o' the other gangs had members straying into our territory.' She mentally thought 'Ain't a problem'. Venom dripped from her thoughts. She began cursing her leader, Rodney, to hell and back.

Swiftly she was brought out of her thoughts when a car appeared in front of her as she rocketed out of the ally. She cursed out loud now as she tumbled over the hood, unable to stop her dead sprint. The impact on the ground knocking the wind out of her briefly before she was able to leap to her feet. She jumped up and met the surprised eyes of two twin boys standing in front of a yellow and a red car. It was the red car she tumbled over.

"You damn rich kids think ya can bring them fancy ass toys 'round here. You ain't no baller, you tryin' to be busta's? Get your wangsta ass' outa my turf. Your type o' people need ta ghost outa here." She spat at them. The boys were about to open their mouths in reply but the pounding of feet cut them off.

"Fucking hell." The boys turned their attention back on her as she tensed up. Three guys came busting out of the ally, having more success in avoiding the car that Katrin did. She snorted.

"Fuckin' bitch. Runnin' like a piss ass pussy." One of them puffed out, ignoring the twins.

"Your vocabulary is astounding." Katrin dead panned back.

"Bitch we fuck you up." A second spat out

"You niggas ain't got a thing on me. Can't even fight one ta one. Pussies." They rushed her.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been trying to figure out how to find the rest of the Autobots when they screeched to a stop as a human girl came running out of an alley and tumbled over Sideswipes hood. They quickly materialized their holoforms and made them get out; wondering if the human was hurt.

When she jumped to her feet with no visible damage and a bit of dirt on her they were relieved. When they got a second look at her, they couldn't look away. They hadn't been on this planet for very long, but it was long enough to see plenty of human females. But none like this one.

The humans hair was a natural red they hadn't seen before, but the tips were a white blond, creating a look they never seen before. Along her upper biceps were unusual markings they didn't recognize on both arms. The noticed another one spreading from one shoulder to the other on her back. A complex system of swirls and lines, creating feather wings out stretched. Her shirt was tight and cut off an inch or two above her belly button, exposing a thin, hard stomach and more markings, these in the shape of a dragon curled around the belly button. The small of her back held the marking of delicate swirls branching out into wisps. Several piercings glinted from her ears and on from her eye brow. Her skin the rich, deep color of someone who spent a healthy amount of time in the sun. But none of that was what kept their eyes glued to her.

It was her eyes, which were a blazing green filled with a swirl of emotions and feelings that held them rooted to the spot. Never had they seen eyes like the ones before them. Eyes that reminded them of the ones back home. It was a haunting visual. Then she spoke.

Their jaws nearly dropped when she began snapping at them, using words they had to look up on the internet to understand. When she finished they were nearly struck dumb. They were struggling with something to say when the sound of more pounding feet caught their attention.

The three new comers completely ignored the twins. And while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't entirely sure what was going on, they knew it wasn't good. What happened next caught them entirely by surprise.

The three human males attacked the female. The twins were filled with a red anger. Back on their home planet, anybot who attacked a femme was beyond despicable, harming one to the extent that these human males were planning on doing to this human female was something most mechs looked upon as something punishable by dismantling. They couldn't do that here, but they could still protect the human female.

She was barely holding her own against the three, whirling around at a blurring speed, applying swift blows and countering the ones thrown at her. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both ripped one away from her, throwing them into the ally wall only a few feet away, dazing them thoroughly. They turned back to the human girl but her opponent was already running down the street, blood running from his nose and lip and one eye already bruising.

The girl herself had a small bruise forming on her cheek and one of her knuckles was split and bleeding. Sideswipe stared at the red liquid uneasily before speaking.

"Are you alright?"

Katrin snapped her attention back from the fleeing man to the two guys with her. Not a single mark on them, but she had seen them take care of the other two gang members. The only physical difference between them seemed to be their hair. The one with brilliant red hair was the one who spoke to her.

"They got nothin' on me. I'm fine." She looked them over. The one with red hair had a softer look around his features and a simple black t-shirt with a red airbrushed phoenix rising from the left hip to his right shoulder and dark pants on. The other one had blond hair and a harder look around his features. Like his twin he had a black t-shirt and dark pants on, only his shirt had white raven on the center, covering most of his chest. Both had brilliant blue eyes and dog tags. Military dog tags.

"You got some heart, hangin' round here after that shit. You obviously don't know the ledge. And you ain't newjacks. You boy's lost? Ain't ever seen you 'round these parts." She asked them. The boys sighed and shared a look. They introduced themselves to her and she raised an eye brow at their names but didn't comment on the oddness of them. In return she told them hers.

"We got turned around really bad and were trying to figure out how to get out of here when we literally ran into you. Sorry about that by the way." Sideswipe told her. Katrin shrugged. They had just finished telling her about how they were trying to find their military unit, having got split up. Their unit had been transferred to a different base while the twins had been on a mission. Or so their cover story went.

Katrin had listened to their story intently. She didn't like being indebted to somebody. Here on the streets that could turn dangerous real fast.

"I know where a base is. If your crew ain't there then they can't be 'round here. I'll show ya if ya want." The twins looked at the girl in surprise. They didn't know how far away or the exact position the base was, if she could show them, then they would be able to meet up with their allies. It was worth a shot.

"If it wouldn't be a bother, we would be grateful." Sideswipe told her. Katrin shrugged.

"I don't like owin' people favors. Ya helped me out. Gotta repay ya somehow." Sunstreaker eyed the girl curiously but let it go. The twins began walking to their cars.

"Mind if we drive there? Then we'll you back to where you need." Katrin agreed and got into the passenger side of Sideswipes car. She took in the interior, raising an eye brow at the expensive taste.

"Military pay well?" Sideswipe shrugged. "Well my unit does, not sure about others." Katrin nodded and didn't comment on anything other than when she pointed out things in the city or gave directions.

When they came within sight of the road to the base Sideswipe asked the girl where she wanted to be dropped off.

"There's a small market a few blocks from here. Take me there if you will."

When they got there Katrin leapt out of the car, thanking Sideswipe. "Wont those guys come after you again?" Sunstreaker called to her before she could leave. The green eyed girl halted and turned to look at him.

"Most likely."

Sideswipe and his twin frowned and were going to say something but Katrin held up her hand. "Actually they probably will come after me. They always do. But see, I got my crew and we tight. It's the street life." The smile that the girl gave them just them struck them dumb and frozen.

There was no regret anywhere in her, no bitter anger for that life. Just a pride and hardness, with a glowing smile. For a moment all they saw was the sun in her eyes and hair. Then, she was gone before they could say anything.

They left to the base, the strange girl on both of their minds.

A few weeks later after reporting in to the Autobots, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on patrol, doing rounds through the city. They still remembered the girl but hadn't seen her. They figured she went back to doing whatever it was she did. Frequently they went through the areas in where they had first found her and last saw her.

It was when they were driving through one of the darker places close to the area they had first met that they began to notice something. Every now and then they could catch a flicker of movement within the alley ways. People with hard eyes were watching them suspiciously. Some of them had a tattoo similar to the ones on Katrins arms. Then they saw her, standing alone leaning against an alley wall.

The human femme they had been unable to find, now found them. A red, cut off tank clothed her top while her pants were a dark color. Running sneakers were on her feet, and each and every one of her tattoos and piercings were visible, along with the marks of running the streets. But like before, it was her eyes that held them. This time they bristled with annoyance, amusement and a bored curiosity. But then she was gone.

While the twins had been glad to see she was alive and well, they had been shocked at the scars, bruises and cuts on her frail human body. Appalled, they made their way back to base.

Sunny and Sides were brooding in the lounge when a soldier found them.

"What's got you two down?" At first the twins weren't going to reply but then Sideswipe reluctantly asked the soldier "Is life always hard on young humans that run the streets? The ones that run in groups?"

The soldier looked thoughtful. "You mean the kids in those gangs? Yeah, it can be. Some of them choose that life, but others don't always have a choice. I know about a few of the gangs in the city here, grew up close to their territory." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at him in renewed interest.

"Tell us." Sunstreaker demanded. The soldier looked startled but complied. He told them about how different gangs had different signs and markings. One gang was known for wearing a black bandana. Some had specific tattoos. Some gangs had specific requirements you had to pass to join. But there was one that didn't have too much of a trial, it was one that typically took in kids from the streets, kids who had been abandoned. They were well known for their loyalty to each other and for their violence toward anyone who messed with their people. They were one of the few gangs around that left other people alone and were decent.

The soldier was describing their markings, a type of tattoo armband, when the twins stopped him.

"What does this tattoo thing look like?" Sideswipe wanted to know. The soldier raised an eye brow but said, "Well, it wraps around the upper bicep on both arms, looks kind of like some type of tribal markings. It has two lines that go around the bicep and cross over each other once on the inside and once again on the outside. Below that is another line that wraps around once, the ends meeting on the center of the outside and ending in a hook facing down. Black ink too." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker processed this. It was the exact same marks on Katrins arms.

Another week passed and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were patrolling again when they heard a commotion in an alley up ahead. Activating their holoforms they parked and got out to investigate.

Cautiously they made their way to see what was happening, and when they saw it, they almost tore in there.

Katrin stood, bruised and bloody, in front of two large men. Behind her was a small child, cowering against the dead end of the alley. They strained their ears to hear what was going on.

"Cowards, attacking a child. The fucks wrong with you bastards." Katrin spat out.

"Shut up bitch, when we finish with you, we'll have our fun with both of ya." The left one sneered.

"Over my dead body." Katrin tensed as the two began to move.

"That can be arranged." The men held something in front of them that glittered and was slick with something red. When the twins realized it was Katrins blood on the blades they moved without thinking.

Just as the men were about to reach Katrin, the twins got there. Rage and then shock were on the men's faces when each twin grabbed one. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held them off the ground, one hand around each of their necks.

"Filthy pathetic weakling. Only the worst of scum attack a youngling and female." Sideswipe growled.

The men were choking now, their faces red. Sunstreaker spit out at them, "Leave, and if we ever see you around again, we'll kill you ourselves you pathetic slimy glitches." They threw the men to the ground a few feet away and watched as they scrambled up and away. The twins turned around just in time to see Katrin start to fall.

Sideswipe darted forward to catch her. "Whoa there, how badly are you hurt?" Katrin peered up at him and mumbled out a few words.

"I'll live, not too bad." Sunstreaker stepped forward and snorted. "You're leaking blood all over. Is there someplace we can take you for help? A hospital?" Katrin tried to struggle away but Sideswipes grip was firm. "Not a hospital!"

The small boy, who had been hiding behind Katrin during the fight, now stepped forward.

"W-we can take her to Boss's house." The twins looked at the small child; they had almost forgotten he was there. Katrin gave a weak nod to acknowledge the statement. The twins exchanged a glance and spoke via comm link

**::We can follow the youngling on foot and have our real bodies follow at a distance.:: **Sideswipe suggested. Sunstreaker agreed, **:: Yeah, the femme looks like she's getting weaker by the cycle.::**

Sideswipe nodded at the child, "Alright, lead the way"

The child led them through a maze of alley ways and streets to a large ware house. Outside were a couple of people, ranging from twelve year old kids to twenty year olds. Most were males, but there were a few females. All had the same arm tattoos as Katrin except for the youngest kids. They stood up when the four of them approached, having seen Katrin laying limply in Sideswipes arms.

They were about to bristle up when the child spoke up. "Kat's hurt really bad, we need the boss. These guys saved us."

One of the larger girls nodded and motioned to the warehouse entrance. The little boy ran inside yelling for someone as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed. A large man came out from a room. He was a giant, nearing six foot five and packed with muscle. His head and face were shaven and most of his arms, neck and chest were covered in tattoos along with his back, his dark skin doing nothing to hide them.

"What happened?" His voice was booming but the small boy didn't hesitate to launch into his tale as the boss motioned for Sideswipe to put Katrin down on a table that looked uncannily like a medical table. The big man was silent as the boy talked, working on stitching up the unconscious girl on the table and cleaning up any wounds and blood. Even after the boy finished his story the boss remained silent. At long last he spoke.

"You did well." The little boy beamed a smile and then ran off outside, presumably to play with the other kids. Sideswipe spoke up now, "Will she be alright?" the boss shrugged.

"She lost a lot of blood. But she's a fighter. So she'll be fine in a few days." Then he sighed. "There are some wounds under her clothing. She doesn't normally care who sees her, since she takes precautions about having an extra covering, but you don't have to watch if you get uncomfortable." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shrugged.

With a nod the boss began to take of the blood soaked pants and shirt Katrin had on. The twins had expected for her to just have under clothes that most human femmes wore, but it stead it was something else.

Tight black spandex shorts went down to just above mid-thigh and a black strapless sports bra covered her top. All of that covered her underthings, but exposed each and every tattoo on her body, as well as countless scars and her new wounds and bruises.

The dragon on her stomach, the wings on her back, the wispy design on her lower back, the arm markings, a small black fragmented fox over her left ankle, Latin wording listed down the back of her neck from the hair line and a flock of birds flew across over her heart.

Tiny white scars littered her body along with a few larger ones. A pink, puckered one ran across the ribs in her right side. Bruises were dark along there as well and on her stomach. There were a few smaller ones on her face, arms and legs. Some of them were older, but many were from today. It was like a reminder of the war the Cybertronians were in, just in a flesh version. It was horrifying to the two front liners. They wondered how someone could end up like this

After a while the boss looked at up at the twins "You look like you wanna know how a girl like little Kat here ended up like this." The twins didn't bother to hide their shocked expressions as they nodded. The boss sighed as motioned to a few chairs. When they sat down, the boss began the story.

"Katrin came to us around the time she saw six or seven. Got lost wandering around, and stumbled here at this place. This was twelve years ago. I was second in control at the time, but the boss then had a soft spot for kids like her, little tiny things with an innocence in their eyes. Didn't like seeing the street break them like he was. So we took her home. She was living with her mama and older brother, her pa havin' disappeared few years ago. Not a single living relation left in the world 'cept her mama and brother. Well apparently she made friends with some the kids around here her age, took to hanging out with them and playin' like a kid does. Shy thing she was though. Some the other kids were associating with some other gangs round the area though. I was hopin' they would leave the girl alone, ya know? Small shy thing like her wouldn't have bothered anyone. But her hair got them. See there ain't many redheads in the area and none like hers. Tried to rough her up but me and some others were in the area. Barely got to her in time.

We brought the kid home with us, being she was all sorts of shook up. Since then she took to playing here till she got older. Then bout six years ago while she was out here playing with some kids, a runner came over, said there had been a shooting. Face said it all. He didn't have to say anythin', Kat looked at him, and ran home. That's where we found her, crying over her poor mama's body, the brother next to her. Both shot dead and the house ransacked. She's been with us ever since then, best member too. But I want to get her out of this place. She's too good for this life."

The three sat in silence. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe absorbed the information. They had heard stories like this back on Cybertron, them being one of them. It was crushing to hear it could happen to humans too. Then Katrin began to stir. The boss stood up.

When the redhead opened her eyes, the first words out of her mouth were "Shit." When she saw the twins, and "Fuck." When she saw the boss. The boss shook his head when she moved.

"You're going to be down for a while red. Had to stitch you up." The red head didn't even bother to reply, just lay back down and closed her eyes. The twins watched her fall back asleep.

A few days later the twins were back visiting with Katrin and the boss. The redhead had a sour look on her face and the boss was grim. The boss had been trying to get her off the streets.

"You're meant for bigger things than this, bigger and better." He kept telling her. Somehow the boss had roped the twins into his plot as well, though they feared the wrath of the redhead girl. And today was the day.

The boss had scouted out a few available jobs out of gang territory while the twins found the girl an apartment out and away from most of the sketchy areas. Katrin wasn't happy, but it was boss's orders in the end, even though she argued right up to the end. The last minute good byes were made and Katrin's stuff was placed in the cars. And then they were off.

Almost two weeks later, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were visiting Katrin. The girl had settled in nicely. She was now working at an old book store and part time at a small café. They learned more about the redhead each day they spent with her.

The three of them became inseparable and took to spending as much time as possible with each other. It still pained the twins that Katrin could never know about them being Cybertronian and that their real bodies were in fact the cars, but they hid it well.

And Katrin began to change for the better too. She wasn't as angry as she used to be, and her street speech faded away for the most part. For the next few weeks everything went well.

Katrin met Ironhide, though she never thought that he wasn't human too. And though she was nervous at being around a commanding military officer whose size put most street kids to shame, they soon hit it off and developed a strong bond.

The next couple of months passed the twins and Katrin by in a blur. And then, everything came crashing down.


End file.
